


Desire

by dontwannaleavethecongo



Series: Kinktober 2018 [6]
Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Ambiguous Characters, Anonymous Sex, Cock Worship, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Glory Hole, Multi, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex, i was lazy and just didnt want to describe anything, implied std/std screening, safe sex later on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 18:09:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16269599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontwannaleavethecongo/pseuds/dontwannaleavethecongo
Summary: The vault dweller, known only as Blue, stops by Goodneighbor.  He has very particular needs that need filled, and no one to fill them.Kink: Cock worship(Just trying to catch up on all the days I missed)





	Desire

Blue walked through the gates of Goodneighbor. The rumors he had heard in Diamond City about this place were true. Trash littered the ground and the smell of sweat and sewage permeated in the air around him. A group of ghouls clustered nearby holding something akin to a cigarette. Though the smell was far off from it. Blue smirked, weed wasn't common anymore, but it seems the good mayor figured something out.

A few raiders eyed him as he walked by. Blue took note of the way they were eyeballing him, and he added a bit of a swing to his hips. His vault suit clung tightly and he heard some snickering and whistling from behind him. He continued towards the city's bar. There was something there he needed.

The bathroom of the bar was just as bad as the streets outside. Piss and vomit covered the floors and dirty messages covered the walls. Blue entered the middle stall and licked his lips in anticipation. He closed the door behind him and took note of the two holes on either side of the toilet. Gear was quickly discarded and set aside and the wait began.

He had certain need that needed to be filled. His desires were different and out of place. Or at least they were before the world went to shit. Now he could kneel on the bathroom floor in an obscure location for as long as he needed.

It wasn't long before he heard a group of men enter the bathroom and Blue felt excited. "I swear I saw him walk in this way," one gruff voice said. "You in here pretty boy," a second voice called out.

"Well the middle door is closed," the first voice continued, "looks like two of use are getting lucky. Sorry Ruth, looks like you're the odd one out."

The third man hissed in disapproval, "Why do I have to go last?"

The third man was definitely a ghoul. "Because when you go first they get sick," the gruff voice replied.

"Fuck you."

Two men entered a stall on either side of Blue. He heard zippers and gear moving. And just like that his dream was coming true. Two half-hard cocks pushed through the holes in the stall. Blue took them both in hand and leaned in to the one the left. It was short and thick. He breathed in, the scent was stale and unclean. He opened his mouth and licked the tip of the cock and the man groaned on the other side. The voice belonged to the ringleader, "Oh fuck. Come on baby don't tease daddy like that."

One of the other men snickered and the ringleader quickly told them to shut up. Blue didn't care about that kink, he just wanted cock. He rubbed the other cock while he began lavishing the first one with his tongue. The cocks hardened under his ministrations and the moans grew. Blue moved to the other cock, that was now hard. The second cock was thick, heavy, and dark with wiry pubes. Blue took the head of that cock into his mouth and sucked. The second man moaned, "Jesus shit. Your mouth feels real good."

Blue moved further down the cock swallowing as much as he could. He gagged as he held himself down, trying not to give up too early. It had been months since he had cock, and he intended to enjoy every last inch of this one. He pulled back up, saliva strung from his lips to the tip. He turned his head and went back down on the first cock. He licked it from base to tip. His worshiping only lasted a few minutes longer before both men crudely blew their loads over his face.

He was disappointed when the cocks quickly disappeared. The third one appeared, but quickly disappeared when a fourth voice boomed in the bathroom, "What the hell did I say about using these receptacles?"

The men quickly scrambled out the door. "I fucken' told you not to come back until you've been screened. Get the fuck outta' here Butch."

A knock at the stall averted Blue's eyes to the door. "I don't look...decent," Blue managed, semen still dripping down his face.

"I don't want to see you now," the ghoul replied, "clean yourself up. I'm taking you to our doctor."

The ghoul seemed nice enough. Kinda funny. He wore a tri-horn hat and a sash made from an old piece of the American Flag. "If you're gonna be on your knees, you're gonna be required to participate in regular STD screenings. My city might look like trash, but the people, the people are not."

Blue nodded his head. The procedure was quick and easy enough. They drew his blood. "I don't know what or if Butch and his gang have anything, but I'd rather you be safe than sorry. If you couldn't tell," he lit a cigarette, the smoke wafted around his face and out of his nostrils, "they aren't supposed to be doing anything like that until they get tested."

"You'd have a better city if you kept the streets clean as well," Blue suggested, trying to find something to talk about.

"Watch it kid," the ghoul smirked, "I was the one who was voted Mayor, not you."

"Sorry," Blue blushed, "I didn't mean to impede."

"The name's Hancock," the ghoul left his cigarette in his mouth so he could present his hand in a handshake, "and you are?"

"Everyone calls me Blue," he replied, he shook Hancock's hand.

"Well Blue, if you need someone to point you to the right people," Hancock lowered his voice, "you can always ask. I'd rather you be safe than sorry."

Blue nodded his head in thanks.

"I also wouldn't mind having an assistant," Hancock strutted away, "that is, if you're up for it."

~~~~~

"Oh fuck yes," Hancock moaned as he gently pushed Blue's head down his hard cock.

Blue lavished his tongue up and down the Mayor's phallic membrane, taking in every taste. This was his new favorite cock. The way it twitched, tasted, felt in his mouth and ass. He kissed his way from the tip back down to the base and took on of Hancock's balls into his mouth. He sucked gently and Hancock moaned softly.

Hancock rubbed a thumb gently across Blue's cheek. "God you're so good to me," he moaned gently, "Go back down baby. Take this whole cock down that sweet, sweet throat of yours."

Blue quickly complied, following the instructions. He pushed himself down Hancock savoring every inch. Hancock's cock began twitching and Blue pulled himself off with a pop. He wrapped a hand around the base and pumped, mouth open and waiting. Splurts of semen came out and coated his face.

"You're so beautiful, Blue," Hancock murmured. And Blue smiled contently.


End file.
